Unsure, Troubles with love
by LoveSpy
Summary: Sting marked Lucy what more could possible be there to talk about. Even if she's with the guy she loves she can't help but wonder if it's the right thing or should she just find a way to break the mark? She's so lost and the only person who can help her is herself. Not even Sting can help her chose what she wants. This is a sequel from my other story Should I?


**Hey Guys! Here's the sequel I promised you all. If you haven't read the first one Should I? It's ok but you might want to read to understand this chapter a bit more. It's ONLY 15 chapters long. You can read that much….I think. So without farther ado a bring to you….Unsure, Troubles with love.**

_Recap from Should I?:_

_Lucy was feeling an insane amount of pain. Her wound was heeling and if it didn't then the marking process would not be complete and who knows what would happen then._

_Everyone just hoped she would be fine._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_No one's POV_

Lucy was resting now in her bed. Polyushka was tending to Lucy and everyone else was still there except Lisanna. Her job was to make sure Natsu didn't come to Lucy and find out what happened. Erza was sulking asking everyone to punch her for what she did. Sting was worried what his guild might do if they found out. Cana was drinking. Mira was making everyone food and clearing up the house. Levy and Rouge were reading books and Wendy was helping Polyushka.

Now that Lucy was marked and Sting couldn't have another mate ever. No one wanted to believe it was real. Sting was happy but he didn't want it to be this way. Lucy was fine with it but she didn't want it to be forced like this.

_I know he said he loved me but I find that hard to believe. 1 year in a forest together and nothing. How can he love then? I fell for him after 4 months. When did he fall for me? Rouge wouldn't have marked me because he knew I liked him…now I'm marked by Sting and I can't get out of it…not that I want to but I want to be with a guy that loves me. _Lucy thought to herself

The main problem was that they loved each other. Sting knew he did and he was glad he marked her. Lucy wasn't so sure though. She just didn't want to get hurt.

_I marked her! She's mine all mine. Gosh I never thought this day would come. Though now what's going to happen with the guilds…I just hope I can leave Sabertooth and join fairytail. I would love that. _Sting thought to himself while smiling at the thought of being with Lucy.

After was a while everyone started to fall asleep but Sting was still awake. He was planning to leave when Lucy woke up and then come back as quickly as he could. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Quitting Sabertooth to join fairytail.

Rouge was happy about it to, he was dying to leave since forever but he didn't want to leave his best friend behind.

**In the middle of the night**

Lucy woke up and saw Sting sitting by the window and staring into the night. She was sitting up straight on the bed not making a sound.

Sting heard her, of course, but decide to play it cool. She was healed now and there was nothing more to it.

Lucy looked at him, waiting for him to speak but he never did. Sting was just there standing like nothing had happened. When in truth he didn't know what to say to her. So the awkward silence filled the room full of the two lovebirds and sleeping friends.

"Hey" Lucy said finally

"Hey" Sting said not facing her "You feeling better"

"Yea" Lucy said "Thanks"

"That was stupid what you did" Sting told her "You could have gotten killed"

"But I didn't" Lucy said smiling "You were there"

"What if I wasn't?" Sting asked her

Lucy didn't know how to answer. She made her way out of bed and went towards Sting. She didn't know what to do but she had to do something. She stood behind him and he still didn't turn around. She reached out to hug him but he moved to the side so she got to see the night sky.

"Then life wouldn't be how it was now" Lucy said "The stars are so beautiful"

Lucy gave him his answer and said something that made Sting smile. Lucy made her way closer to the window and now that there was enough space for two she got on and sat the same way as Sting looking at the night sky in amazement. Sting looked at Lucy then back at the stars. Lucy kept her eyes on the stars as she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her not really wanting the moment to end.

Lucy wanted to ask the question, which had been killing her the whole time she was lying in her own apartment about to die.

"Sting?" Lucy said

"Yes" Sting said

"When did you start loving me?" Lucy asked

Sting thought back a bit to when he was training her. That's really when it all begun. He faced Lucy and took a deep breath ready to tell the story.

"Well it all started…..

* * *

**I want to stop it there. Review and tell me if I should carry on. It's a sequel from Should I? since I ended it at such a weird ending. I want to know from this really really short chapter what you think and then I'll carry on. Thx for everything. I'm also not sure if i should make this a long story or a short one.**

**LOV3 OUT!**


End file.
